A hard disk drive is a major data storage device of a computer. The hard disk drive is used to store data, and the overwhelming majority of the data necessary to operate the hardware and software of the computer is stored on the hard disk drive. The larger the capacity of the hard disk drive, the more data the computer can store. The hard disk drive, then, is the most important data storage device on the computer because if it is damaged, the computer will not function properly, if at all.
A hard disk drive is mainly composed of a magnetic disc, a magnetic head, a motor and connecting circuits; and these components are all set within an outer case. When the hard disk drive accesses data, the location of the data is first read out, and then the magnetic head is moved to the designated location of the magnetic disc to access the data. When the data is stored into the hard disk drive, an available storage location is found first, and then the magnetic head is moved to the designated location to store the data.
A hard disk drive is typically installed in a hard disk drive tray and is carried within it. Currently, most hard disk drive trays adopt a side hook design. However, the side hook design increases the width of the entire hard disk drive device such that it cannot conform to the 1U server standard width requirement. Moreover, most current hard disk drive tray designs cannot bear an acceleration exceeding 32G and are broken easily during a falling test with 32G acceleration.